Attack on the Jakku Village
by SunsetRoseWriter
Summary: A prequel to my other story, Star Wars: The Force Awakens (AU) where the First Order is attacking the village on Jakku.


The luminescent glow of the moon was doused as the silhouette of the Finalizer glided out of the darkness and blocked out moon.

Four shuttles then left the hanger and flew down to the sandy planet below.

The lights flicker violently inside of the shuttles, showing the helmets of dozens of Stormtroopers only for a moment before they flickered on. The Stormtroopers swayed as the shuttle was caught in the planets gravity.

Down on the planet, in a small village, a small ball-like droid called BB-8 saw shuttles in distance, he made small 'uh-oh' sounding beeps and went to go find his master.

Poe Dameron held out his hand and Lor San Tekka placed the map into his hand and pushed Poe's fingers around it.

"This will begin to make things right," Lor San Tekka said, "I have traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi there can be no balance in the Force."

"Well thanks to you now we have a chance," Poe holds up the Map "The General's been after this for a long time."

"Oh, the General? To me she's royalty." Lor San Tekka said.

Poe let out a chuckle, "Well she certainly is that." He said.

Right at that moment BB-8 burst through the covering on Tekka's door and told Poe about the upcoming shuttles.

"We got company." Poe said.

Poe and Lor San Tekka rush out of Tekka's hut, Poe pulls out his binoculars and zooms in on the horizon where the shuttles were currently advancing on.

"You have to hide." Poe said to Tekka without looking back at him.

"You have to leave." Tekka counters. Poe turns to look at him, "Go!"

Poe stares at him for a moment before looking at BB-8 and gesturing to follow him before rushing to his X-wing.

The shuttles have arrived, there was a bell ringing somewhere, warning the villagers of the shuttle approaching approaching. Poe watched as the villagers got ready for the upcoming Stormtroopers.

The shuttles landed, the minute they did, they opened and Stormtroopers spilled out and began to shoot at the villagers. Villagers fell left and right.

"Come on BB-8, hurry!" Poe yelled as he approached his X-wing. He climbed up and inside as BB-8 arrived and a magnet came down and brought him into the ship as well.

"Blast that X-wing! Over there! Over there!" A Stormtrooper yelled.

Poe lurched forward as his ship was shot. He looked around to check and BB-8 warned him of the upcoming Stormtroopers.

"I see them!" Poe said, lowering the gun on his ship and shooting at the Stormtroopers, they went flying backward.

Poe leapt out of his ship to check the damage, but it was no use, the damage was too serious.

He heard some scared sounding noises and turned around to see a villager being harassed by two Stormtroopers. He fell back into a stack off pots as he was shot. Nearby, A Flametrooper began to burn the village.

"You take this. It's safer with you than it is with me." Poe says as he handed BB-8 the map. BB 'held' out a little compartment and Poe put it inside.

"You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me?"

BB-8 gives Poe a sad, confused beep.

"I'll come back for you," Poe stands, "It'll be alright!" Then he runs off to help the villagers. BB-8 stares after him, then rolls away as quickly as he could.

Poe dropped behind a small hill and got his blaster ready then he shot and killed three Stormtroopers.

One of the Stormtroopers saw his comrade fall, he rushes over to see if he could help him. He tried to help his comrade sit up, but it was no use. The other trooper reached up and his fingers brushed against the other's helmet, leave three bloody smears. Before he was gone.

The other trooper stood up. Everything was going in slow motion, his breath quickened as he stumbled around, unsure of what to do.

Then _he_ shows up.

Poe lowers his blaster and looked up, his eyes widen a bit at what he sees.

A Command Shuttle comes out of the smoke-filled sky and lands. All of the Stormtroopers take note of this and push all of the villagers into one area, and push Lor San Tekka toward the Command Shuttle.

Then _he_ walks out of the Command Shuttle, looking like the grim reaper, all black, tall, and leaving a trail of death wherever he went.

He looks at all of the villagers before striding over to Lor San Tekka. He looks at the man that's been shoved to his knees and sneers beneath his mask "You've gotten so old." he mocks.

"Something much worse has happened to you." Tekka says, looking up and down at the towering figure in front of him. The man he had once called a friend.

"How is gaining the most powerful army in the galaxy a bad thing, old man?" The figure taunts. "If you're so powerful, then why come to our little village?" Tekka asks.

"Because I know that you have the map to Luke Skywalker, and you're going to give it to the First Order." The figure says, the mocking tone replaced by a threatening one.

"The First Order rose from the dark side. You did not." Tekka said.

"I'll _show you_ the dark side!" The figure threatens, stepping closer to Tekka.

"You may try, but you cannot deny the truth, that is your _family_."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." The figure says before raising his lightsaber and killing Tekka where he sat.

He hears a blaster go off and whips around just in time to use the Force to stop a bolt from a blaster in midair and using it to make the man who shot it as stiff as a board.

He sends two Stormtroopers over to bring the man over to him, this man, too, is shoved to his knees.

The figure stalks over and grabs the man's chin with an iron grip,

"Well, well. Look who it is. The Resistance's 'best pilot' Dameron wasn't it?" He asks in a tone that's sort of mocking.

"Yep, and didn't _you_ used to be called-"

"Shut up!" The figure snaps, squeezing the man's chin harder, "That name is dead to me." He seethes before saying, "Hmm...of course, he must have given it to you."

"I'm sorry, but it's hard to understand you with all the…"

"Search him!"

"…Apparatus." Poe is jerked to his feet and checked.

"Nothing sir," A Stormtrooper says.

"Put him in the ship!" He snapped to the Stormtroopers. "Fall back! We have what we need here!" He yells, making his way back to his ship.

A captains walks up to him, "Sir, what about the villagers?"

The figure stops before looking around at the burning village. "Destroy them. I don't want to see anything _alive_ or _standing_...destroy _everything_!" He orders. But the captain seems to hesitate, "But sir-"

" _EVERYTHING_!" The figure roars, his temper already on a wire from Tekka and Poe.

"Sir-"

All of the Stormtroopers stiffened with horror as they saw the captain get impaled with the red lightsaber then fall to the ground lifeless. "DESTROY EVERYTHING!" The figure roars again. They all follow orders without question; They shoot the villagers, structures, even droids and livestock, then the Flametroopers burned the crops and what was left.

As the figure makes his way to his ship, he looks over and sees a Stormtrooper with some blood on his helmet, FN2187, the trooper looks up and their eyes _lock_.

The tension is strong before the figure continues his way to the Command Shuttle, finally letting the immobilized bolt go. It shoots into the tower, startling FN2187.

"Nothing here, go ahead!" A Stormtrooper says, before three others begin to shoot the X-wing until it explodes.

BB-8 turns as he hears the explosion, he lets out a whine and his head lowers, but he has to keep going. He turns and rolls away. A small creature pokes it's head out of the sand and stares after him.

The Command Shuttle leads the others toward the Finalizer, before departing to a different hanger.

The other four shuttles land inside of the Finalizer, where Stormtroopers and pilots are rushing around, doing their duties.

One of the shuttles opens and a trooper drags Poe down the ramp, keeping his grip as Poe struggled.

"All right. _All Right_!" Poe argues, trying to break free from the trooper's grip. Then he looks around the hanger, looking awestruck before another trooper drags him off.

FN2187 walks by, his panting obvious though he has his helmet on, he looks around before walking into the shuttle, passing a few more Stormtroopers.

He looks behind him to make sure no one was there before he reached up and yanked his helmet off.

His face was shining with sweat and he panted harder, it being easier to breathe without the filters in the helmet.

As FN2187 tried not to have a mental breakdown, a chrome, female Stormtrooper walked into the shuttle.

"FN2187." Said trooper whips around to face Captain Phasma, "Submit your blaster for inspection." She orders.

"Yes Captain." The other trooper pants, turning his head back.

"And who gave you permission to remove that helmet?" Phasma asked.

"I'm sorry captain."

"Report to my division at once." Then Phasma turned and marched out.

FN2187 panted before reluctantly putting his helmet back on.


End file.
